Brightly Burning
by doomweasel
Summary: Xigbar visits Betwixt and Between after the... incident there to do some cleaning up after Axel. Rated for language, NON SEXUAL nudity. Not a slashfic, I promise.


There was something about the emptiness of Betwixt and Between that Xigbar found extremely off-putting. He avoided the non-place that existed between reality and the artifice of the World that Never Was whenever he could, saying it was just too damn boring. Which is why, as he stepped out of his dark gate into Betwixt and Between, he asked himself why the hell he'd come here.

Though he already knew the answer.

Xigbar surveyed the area with one dispassionate eye. Yep, just as he remembered it - a whole lotta nothing. Well, no, not quite. Across the ground/walls/sky (there was no telling where one ended and another began) lay a fine dusting of black powder, like soot or ash. It looked as if there had been a forest fire or a volcanic eruption. Xigbar shook his head and adjusted the bundle under his arm. "Goddamn, Princess. The bogus stuff you put me through..." With a sigh that sounded more like a low growl, he began his tedious search.

Squatting down, Xigbar set aside the bundle and pulled out a small platter of dull metal. He began to carefully gather the ash onto the dish with his gloved fingers. It would have been easier - and faster - if he'd brought a brush of some sort, but Xigbar wouldn't be caught dead with a damn broom. Even though no one else would see him, he'd know about it, and that was enough.

Xigbar slowly covered the entire area, ensuring not a single speck of soot escaped his attention. Finally, he stood and stretched his back, wiping away an imaginary bead of sweat. He brought the platter, which now held a pile of ash several inches high, close to his face. Careful not to breathe too hard, he gently prodded the ash with his finger, and after several seconds his mouth twisted in what could have been a smile as he found what he'd been searching for. He withdrew his fingers and examined his prize: a tiny ember, no bigger than an ant, glowing faintly between his forefinger and thumb.

With his middle finger, Xigbar made a depression in the pile of ash and placed the ember in it - a nest for a minuscule egg. Xigbar cleared his throat and, with surprising gentleness, blew a soft puff of air. The ember glowed more brightly for an instant, then faded. He tried again, with similar results. "C'mon, Princess," he growled. "Don't leave me hangin', dude." He blew once again, more vigorously this time, and the ember finally caught flame. The fire grew in seconds, consuming the pile of soot, and Xigbar had to drop the platter to avoid burning himself.

He took a step back as the fire flared up so brightly that he winced and held up his arm to protect his face. "Jeee-_sus_," he muttered, squinting. In the center of the conflagration, he could just barely see the pile of ash as it began to spread and pulsate like a beating heart. It continued to spread and mutate in fits and starts until finally the flames died down, leaving nothing but a huge lump of charred and blackened... something.

Xigbar watched the lump intently for several seconds. Nothing stirred. Then the lump lifted its head slightly. It blinked once, twice, three times with shockingly green eyes. It shook its head, a cloud of ash flying off to reveal hints of a thick, fiery mane of hair beneath. "Well," Axel said to no on in particular, his voice hoarse, "_that_ was unpleasant."

"Have a nice beauty sleep, Princess?" Xigbar asked with a wry grin.

Axel's gaze snapped to Xigbar, surprised. "_You?_"

"You were expectin' your mommy?" Xigbar snorted and toed the bundle he'd brought with him. "I brought you some clothes for once you get cleaned off."

Slowly, painfully, Axel uncurled his limbs and rose to his feet. He wobbled for a moment before catching his balance and looked around, as if wondering how he got there. Once his thoughts were collected, he began to dust himself off while Xigbar watched with mild amusement. Axel cast his superior a curious glance as he shook the last of the ash out of his hair. "So, why...?"

Xigbar shrugged and tossed the bundle of clothes to Axel. "Hell, you were always more interesting than the other pipsqueaks. Really knew where it was at, you know?" He cursed and rubbed his one good eye. "Gah, now I'm seeing spots. You know, only a heart like yours could've burned that brightly."

Axel stopped, shirt half on, and glared at Xigbar. "That's not funny." Xigbar guffawed and slapped his knee, delighted with his own humor. Bending down, Axel picked up the last piece of clothing - a long coat the exact replica of his old one - and held it out at arm's length. "An Organization coat?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "What about that whole betrayal thing?"

"Pfff." Xigbar waved his hand dismissively. "Who cares? Not that the Organization's gonna last much longer anyway – thanks to you, I might add." He crossed his arms and shook his head, a father amazed at the youthful audacity of his son. "I can't believe the stuff you do for that runt."

"You gonna do anything about it?"

"Actually..." Xigbar grinned, and a portal opened up behind him. "I was about to head back to the castle right now and try to clean up the mess you made for us." He turned to leave and then stopped, one foot in the dark doorway. Turning, he looked back and asked with an ironic smirk, "No hard feelings, right, Princess?"

Axel paused as he pulled on his jacket and rolled his eyes skyward in thought. After a beat of silence, he returned the smirk and shrugged on the coat. "Nah," he said, zipping it up. "No hard feelings."

Xigbar chuckled and tossed a wave over his shoulder as he slipped into the portal, leaving Axel alone in the empty place-that-wasn't-a-place. The former number VIII looked around to take of his situation, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Nothing in front of him. Nothing behind him. Well then, he had nothing to lose, did he?

With a small laugh, Axel ran his hand through his hair and started walking.


End file.
